


The Red Curse part 2

by 8BeautifulChaosGirl8



Series: Little Sister Sam AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeautifulChaosGirl8/pseuds/8BeautifulChaosGirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Periods don't have to be so bad, not when you've got a brother like Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Curse part 2

At first Sam’s time of the month completely freaks her out. Throws John and Dean for a loop too. But in time they settle into a routine. Well, Sam and Dean do. John just makes himself scarce.

 

Day 1 of Sam’s “ladies week” begins with denial. Sam pretends like nothing is different and Dean plays along. Except he is gentle with his play fighting, doesn’t rib her so much, resists calling her bitch because he knows that sets her off. They play tennis on a public court or use the motel swimming pool. Sam wears a thinly worn smile all day long and Dean waits for the next day.

Day 2 is frustration. Sam cannot believe this is happening again and keeps herself amused by telling Dean gory facts about hormones and clotted uterine tissue. She alternates between hogging the tv and going for runs, claiming exercise helps. Dean says nothing all day, just passes her Midol and enjoys the fact this won’t ever happen to him.

Day 3 is pain day. Sam does not want to be touched or looked at. She does not leave the room. She lies on the bed, playing angry girl punk and clutching Dean’s homemade heating pads. (an old sock filled with rice, microwaved for 2 mins). She groans and Dean passes the ibuprofen under the door. She swears and Dean makes her raspberry leaf tea. She cries and he sets up a box of tissues, a bag of reese’s pieces and a sappy movie on pay-per-view.

Day 4 is the pain is ebbing day. Sam is an octopus in human skin and wants constant cuddles and back rubs. Dean cancels his dates, his hangouts with friends, forgets that cool arcade down the street and settles onto Sam’s bed. She sits on his lap, facing him, arms threaded under his and head on his shoulder. Dean watches crap daytime tv and feeds his sister store bought girl scout cookies. He’ll never tell anyone but he doesn’t mind this day so much, especially when Sam’s feeling particularly gooey. She calls him the best brother ever and says she loves him. Not only is it heartwarming, its a goldmine for teasing when she’s better.

Day 5 is !I’m a girl damnit! day. Sam wants to paint her nails and do her hair. She reads websites about how menstruation is a glorious miracle of femininity and Dean has to listen to the same facts he heard on day 2 but this time framed as evidence of the wonderful way the female body works. He braids her hair and myriad of different ways and pretends a conversation about tampons vs natural sea sponges is one he actually wants to hear.

Day 6 is Is it over day? If it is, life goes back to normal. If there are after pains, Dean passes the paracetamol and resists the urge to ask if this is also a wonderful gift from mother nature.

 

All in all, it’s not such a big deal.


End file.
